


No More不再

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 毕业后，西弗勒斯回到了蜘蛛尾巷，莉莉跟詹姆斯也很快结婚。这天，莉莉忽然只身来到西弗勒斯家门口……他们还能回到过去吗？
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 原著向小短文 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 5





	No More不再

又一个独自度过的夜晚，当西弗勒斯·斯内普坐在蜘蛛尾巷散发着霉味儿的沙发上，借着一点幽微的火光读着一本麻瓜小说的时候，那扇有着重重禁制的房门突然响了起来。

他迅速动作，悄无声息地滑到门边，魔杖在手。

“你在吗？”

他愣住了，甚至都忘记了开门。不是魔咒，也并非魔药能够改造，莉莉·伊万斯的声音他绝不会认错。

“……西弗？”

另一声独属于她的称呼将他唤了回来。吱呀一声，他打开了房门。

他本是站在门边的，可不知怎么，莉莉走进来的时候撞上了他。西弗勒斯本能地扶了她一把，却惊慌失措地发现她就这么靠在了他怀里，踉跄几步，两人跌进了沙发。

他几乎是惊恐地倒在沙发垫里，浑身僵直，动都不敢动。莉莉的脸凑了上来，一双碧眼直直地盯在他面上。她小小的身体几乎蹭上他的胸口。

“今晚你过得可好？”她一开口，西弗勒斯才勉强恢复了神智。他吸了吸鼻子，皱起了眉头。

“你喝酒了？”

怀中的女人露出了个傻兮兮的笑容，不知怎的却又别具风情。

“一点点嘛。”她娇憨地承认道。西弗勒斯看得心跳加速。

“你怎么来了？”他不舒服地问道，扭过头去，竭力避开她已经极近的脸。

“我怎么不能来？”莉莉反问道，“毕业之后我们都没见面了，我的婚礼你也没有来。”

她已婚的事实提醒了西弗勒斯他现在的处境：他是一个食死徒，而她已经选择了别的男人。

“你也没有邀请我参加你的婚礼，波特夫人。”他平静地提醒她。

“是吗？”她用惹人喜爱的样子偏了偏头，“我忘了。”她没心没肺地冲他一乐，西弗勒斯几乎立刻就原谅了她。

“我去煮点茶给你。”他试图起身，莉莉却不肯让开去。西弗勒斯只好继续极不舒服地歪在沙发里，动也不敢动。

莉莉改换了个更省力的姿势，趴在沙发扶手上，依然近距离地俯视着他，目光迷蒙。“西弗，你怀念我们去霍格沃茨之前的日子吗？”

他没有说话，她自顾自地继续说了下去。“我怀念那时候的我们……单纯，无忧无虑，没有战争，也没有立场……”

西弗勒斯静静地听着，没有动，也没有说话。莉莉开始说起她的婚姻，西弗勒斯并不十分想听下去，那些字字句句却连珠介地灌进他的耳朵里。她说起佩妮和他们的儿子，达力，在她和波特去做客的时候把牛奶吐进了波特的裤裆，双方不欢而散；她的儿子，哈利，那个刚刚一岁的小毛头，每天都要把家里的盘子都打碎一个，而且骑着一把玩具扫帚把猫追得满地跑；她和波特整天地躲在戈德里克山谷的小屋子里，唯一的客人是小天狼星·布莱克，而他带来的消息全部令人沉重。波特为自己无法出去参与战斗而郁郁寡欢，脾气越来越暴躁……

“我想不通，西弗勒斯，这样的生活究竟什么时候能结束？”那双碧绿的眼睛看着他，眼底满满的都是脆弱。西弗勒斯心里一疼，几乎要伸手搂住这近在咫尺的女孩。是的，在他心底，她永远都是莉莉·伊万斯，那个咯咯笑着要他来一起荡秋千的小女巫。

见他不说话，莉莉无助地动了动，伸出一只手来，向他的脸侧抚去。他一把捉住了她的手腕。

“你这是做什么？”

她一愣，显然没料到他会拒绝自己。

“我看起来像在做什么？”她强自挤出更多的笑容，凑上前去贴住他的胸膛。

西弗勒斯以他在莉莉面前能拿得出的最大果决，攥着她的双肩，把她强行拉开，并让两人都从沙发上站了起来。

做完这些，他艰难地吞咽了一下。虽然房间里十分幽暗，他还是背起了手，不敢让她看到，仅仅因为触碰了那对肩膀，他的手是怎样地剧烈颤抖。

“为什么？”她不再试图接近他，面上勉强的笑容垮掉了，泪水涌满了眼眶。

“为什么？”她拿出格兰芬多式的不依不饶追问道，下一句却多了几分自卑。“因为我不再是原来的我了？”

他心疼得直哆嗦，她语气中的那一丝不确定比十倍的愤怒甚至冷漠还要叫他难过。

“是因为我不再是原来的我。”他沉默地看了她了很久，终于这样答道。

那双渐渐积聚失落的眼睛又变成了他熟悉的样子：充满共情和友爱。她再次伸出手来，牵过他背在身后的右手，就像小时候她无数次做过的那样。

“我送你回去，波特夫人。”他不自然地说。

“莉莉。”她纠正他，仍旧握着他的手，碧绿的眼里有着执拗的神色，西弗勒斯熟悉极了。

“我送你回去，莉莉。”他回握住了她的。


End file.
